More Scary Nintendo and Anime Stories To Tell In The Dark
by GokuTheRyumaKing
Summary: Your favorite Nintendo and Anime characters are back for more Strange and Fearsome Stories
1. Introduction

**Anime and Video Game Characters returning in a Strange and Fearsome Journey**

Hello again, just returning for a sequel. Continuing from the first story, that's pretty much it and like the first story, the reason why I'm doing this is that this something that I wanted to do for some quite a while which it's just telling the Scary Stories from Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark books featuring Anime and Nintendo characters that I like. Some characters feature here are returning characters from the first but don't worry there are new characters that aren't featured in the first one.

And it's best mention something that I haven't said in the first story. You see sometimes what ever Nintendo and character is feature in these stories, the character(s) will be featured in their own world setting or will be in a slice of Life setting. Examples of this are **_THE THI_****_NG_** and **_HIGH BEAMS_** from the first story which features characters from One Piece and The Seven Deadly Sins, instead of taking place in their own world the setting was change to a slice of life setting. Yeah, it's best to address that, just to give you a heads up when I do these stories. And also, unlike the first story where it focus on one Anime franchise in each story, the same Anime franchise will be feature in another scary story but focusing on a different character(s), just like the scary stories featuring Nintendo characters who are from the same franchise, but each of them will be focused in their own scary story instead of the same exact character. So yeah, that's another heads up.

**DISCLAIMER**:

**More Scary** **Stories To Tell In The Dark** **Is A Book By Alvin Schwartz and illustrated by Stephen Gammell and Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo and Anime / Manga characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Super Mario, Legend Of Zelda, Super Smash Bros, And WarioWare Franchise Are Made And Own By Nintendo**

**Naruto Own By** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Own By Eiichiro Oda**

**Fairy Tail Own By Hiro Mashima**

**My Hero Academia Own By Kohei Horikoshi**

Hunter x Hunter Own By Yoshihiro Togashi

**Food Wars!: Shokugeki no **Soma Own By Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki

Soul Eater Own By Atsushi Ōkubo

Haikyuu!! Own By Haruichi Furudate


	2. Something Was Wrong

• **SOMETHING WAS WRONG •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

One Morning Mario found himself laying on the ground by a lake at the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario could not explain what he was doing here or how he got here. Mario walked down the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom and asked a Toad for the time.

**Mario****: **"Hey excuse me, do you know what time it is ? I'm afraid I forgot my watch."

When the Toad saw him, he screamed and ran. Then Mario notice that other Toads were afraid of him. When they saw him coming, they flattened themselves against a building, or ran across the street to stay out of his way.

**Mario****: **"There's something wrong with me, I'd better get home."

Just then Mario noticed Yoshi passing by across the street, and called to him.

**Mario:** "Hey Yoshi ! it's me, Mario !"

Yoshi stop for a moment.

**Yoshi: **"Mario ?... This can't be."

**Mario:** "Yoshi can you tell me what's wrong with these Toads ? They seem to be terrified of me and kept running away whenever I'm near them."

**Yoshi: **"No this can't be... YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME !"

Yoshi then ran as fast as he can away from Mario.

**Mario:** "Wait Yoshi ! Seriously what's going on here ?!"

Mario did not understand what was going on with Yoshi and the Toads and it scared him. Mario walked a few blocks down and found a phone booth.

**Mario: **"I'll call Luigi from home to come and pick me up."

Mario called home, and when his house phone picked up, instead of Luigi, a voice that he did not recognize answered.

**Mario****: **"Is Luigi there ?"

**The Voice: **"No, he was at a funeral, you see his brother, Mario, recently dead in a boat accident at a lake located at the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom ."


	3. The Wreck

**• THE WRECK •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Luigi and Daisy are going to the Christmas Dance together at Princess Peach's Castle. On the night of the Christmas Dance, Luigi came by himself, and so did Daisy. They danced together most of the morning. At eleven o'clock Daisy said,

**Daisy: **"I have to leave now. Can you give me a ride ?"

**Luigi****: **"Sure, but how come ?"

**Daisy: **"I accidentally drove into a tree on my way over here, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Daisy joked. But Luigi on the other hand, felt disturbed after what Daisy just said.

Luigi drove through the Forest Of Illusion with Daisy. Daisy lead him to an area unknown to Luigi.

**Daisy****: **"You can drop me off here, the road up ahead is in really bad condition. I can walk from here."

Luigi stopped his Kart and held out tinsel.

**Luigi: **"Have some, I got it all from the dance."

**Daisy: **"Thank you, I'll put it in my hair."

Daisy did.

**Luigi: **"Hey Daisy last thing I want to ask you, would you like to go out sometime, to a movie or something ?"

**Daisy: **"That would be fun."

After Luigi drove off, he noticed one of Daisy's flower earring by his side.

**Luigi:** "This is one of Daisy's earrings, I guess it fell out when she got off, better return it to her."

Luigi drove back to the area where he dropped off Daisy.

**Luigi: **"That road can't be that bad."

He drove slowly down the road through the thick woods, but there's no sign of Daisy. As he came around a curve, he saw a wreckage of a Kart up ahead. It had crashed into a tree and had caught fire. Smoke was still raising from it. As Luigi made his way to the Kart, he could see someone in it. It was Daisy. In her hair was the Christmas tinsel he had given to her.


	4. One Sunday Morning

**• ONE SUNDAY MORNING •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Everday Lucy Heartfilia gets up every morning and head to the Fairy Tail Guild to meet up with her friends and go on missions together. One very early Sunday morning Lucy woke up and couldn't fall back a sleep. An hour past, Lucy decide to head to the Fairy Tail Guild, thinking she'll get a head start to the guild before anyone else does. It was still dark outside, the only sounds Lucy could hear are her boots making contact on the pavement.

**Lucy: **"I guess I woke up too early before anyone else in town could wake up."

When Lucy got to the guild, there were lights on.

**Lucy: **"Oh I guess some members got to the guild before I did. So much for my head start."

When she entered inside, she sat down on the table were she always sits. When Lucy decides to get a good eye on everyone in the guild. She notices the Guild is filled with people she never knew. She saw skeletons in clothes and people with gotten flesh. Some of them were staring at Lucy looking angry, as if she had no business here. Then a short blonde hair, blue eyed girl in a orange and red outfit with a red bow on top of her head, started walking up to Lucy. When she she got closer Lucy notice that she has a dagger in the center of her chest. When she got close to Lucy she whispered in her ear and said,

**Girl: **"Leave, if you care for your life."

Lucy got up and walked quickly towards the doors. Lucy then heard footsteps behind her, she glanced back. Several of the dead were coming towards her. Others were about to join them. Lucy was so frightened she began to run. Out the door she turn around and notice that the guild isn't the Fairy Tail Guild instead it was a run down abandon guild she never seen before. Lucy then heard voices coming out of the guild.

**"GET OUT !"**

**"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE !"**

**"DON'T COME BACK !"**

Lucy ran fast as she can until she arrived at her apartment. She got in and fell asleep on her bed. Hours later she woke up with the sun shining through her window.

**Lucy: **"Did that really happen ? Or was it a bad dream ?"

Lucy didn't visit the Fairy Tail Guild later that day. Hours later her friends came by to visit her and asked why didn't she didn't went to the guild today, which Lucy responded that she wasn't felling well this morning.

Months after that bad encounter, Lucy visit the Library to check out some books. While Lucy was looking through the book selfs she overheard a conversation between 2 guys. One of them was explaining to the other, how 2 nights ago he found an abandon guild outside of town, when he took a peak inside he saw skeletons in clothes and people with rotting flesh inside.

**Unknown**** Guy 2: **"It can't be, you just saw the Phantom Guild of Fiore Kingdom."

**Unknown**** Guy 1: **"The Phantom Guild of Fiore Kingdom ? What's that ?"

**Unknown**** Guy 2:** "The Phantom Guild of Fiore Kingdom, is a guild that appears randomly somwhere around the Fiore Kingdom in the middle of the night. They say it's infested with Ghosts who were once members of the Crimson FireBirds. The Crimson FireBirds was once a Wizard Guild in the Fiore Kingdom, until they were all killed by a Dark Guild during a raid. A few years later after their fall, people speak of a Guild they encounter in the middle of the night.

**Unknown Guy 1: **"How do you know if it's the Crimson FireBirds ?"

**Unknown Guy 2: **"When the Crimson FireBirds were around they had a short blonde haired girl who wears a red bow on her head. She died with her Guild mates during the raid, when one of the Dark Guild's member stabbed her on the chest with a dragger, and when people speak of the Ghosts of that Phantom Guild they say there's a short blonde hair girl with a red bow on her head with a dragger in her chest among them. It's no doubt that it is the same girl from the Crimson FireBirds."

When the conversation was over Lucy checked out some books and left, now knowing what happen on that One Sunday Morning.


	5. Sounds

**• SOUNDS **•

**•**

**•**

**•**

There was a house in a forest somewhere in the Land Of Fire. It was a big old place where nobody had lived for years. From time to time somebody would force open a window or a door and spend the night there. But never longer.

Three Konoha Ninjas, Naruto, Kiba, and Rock Lee, are heading back home after completing a mission. On the way the trio were caught in the middle of the thunderstorm.

**Kiba****: **"This looks bad. We must find shelter."

**Rock Lee**: "Look ! Over there ! There's a house up ahead. Hurry we must head inside."

The trio ran towards the house. When they got closer they notice the house was abandon so they right away head inside.They found dry wood and made fire in the fireplace.

**Naruto: **"Man this place gives me the creeps. I wonder who used to live here."

**Kiba: **"It's pretty obvious that some random person or people lived here and my guess they properly decided to live in some village instead of living in the middle of nowhere in this forest."

**Rock Lee****: **"Hey guys I thing we might need to stay here for the night. It looks like this thunderstorm isn't calming down.

**Naruto: **"Really ?! We're going to stay in this creepy house for the night."

**Kiba:** "Calm down Naruto, quit being a big chicken it's not like this house is haunted or something."

**Naruto:** "Hey I'm not being a chicken, it's that this place gives me the creeps that's all."

**Kiba: **"Oh really ?"

Said Kiba making a smirking face.

**Naruto: **"Shut Up !"

**Rock Lee: **"Hey hey ! Calm down you guys and besides, Naruto it's best to stay here for the night than continuing walking for miles during a thunderstorm. A lot of people have gotten sick or gotten into accidents during a thunderstorm, so staying here is the best option."

**Naruto: **"F-Fine, just this once OK."

The trio spend the rest of the afternoon sitting around the fireplace. Then Naruto got up and needed to go the bathroom.

**Naruto****: **"Hey guys I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be stepping outside for a bit.

**Rock Lee: **"Make it quick or you'll get sick if you stay outside longer."

**Kiba**: "Hope your not just scared."

**Naruto: **"Shut up Kiba ! I really need to use it. Let's see how you like it when I make fun of you when you need to use the bathroom."

After his little arguing with Kiba, Naruto went outside and ran underneath some trees. After he was done going to the bathroom, Naruto looked up at the windows of the house and saw a figure looking at him through the window and then it walked away.

**Naruto:** "What was that ?!"

Startled after what he saw. Naruto ran back inside the house.

**Naruto:** "Hey were one of you guys upstairs staring at me through one of the windows ?"

**Rock Lee****: **"No me and Kiba were sitting here the whole time while you were outside."

**Kiba:** "What is it this time Naruto ?"

**Naruto: **"I just saw someone looking through the windows upstairs."

**Kiba: **"Oh come are you just imagining things ?"

**Naruto: **"No I really mean it. I saw someone looking at me through the windows upstairs."

**Kiba: **"Come on Naruto, you must of been hallucinating, I bet the rain just messing with your eyes."

**Naruto: **"Damn it Kiba I mean it ! I know what I just saw !"

**Rock Lee: **"Chill out guys, why wouldn't we go upstairs and investigate if someone is upstairs or not."

The trio went upstairs and found four rooms. One is a room with a bed and a drawer and an empty closet with a few hangers. The room next door is the bathroom. It was like any other bathroom with a sink, bathtub, and a toilet but also had a raggy towel hanging on the wall. They move to the next room, in it they found a bed and a desk next to it. On the desk there is a sheets of paper that seem to be a few years old.

When they got closer to the desk they notice the paper has writing in it and it says...

Day 28

L is real 2401. Kira is among us again. The killer is B.

Beware. Me Ti Dough-Ty Walker.

Travel north... Hope is such a splendid thing.

P.S.

It's impossible to change a predefined future. Your ordeal has only just begun.

**Kiba: **"What does this paper even mean ? It doesn't even make sense."

**Naruto: **"I think it's supposed to be some secret message I guess."

**Rock Lee: **"I think so. It seem whoever wrote it is telling someone or something that this L is real and these numbers must be some code. Also this letter mention two individuals one name Kira and the other B."

**Naruto: **"B ? Is this letter referring to B ? You know, the Ragikage's little brother and the Eight Tails jinchuuriki."

**Rock Lee: **"I don't know if it's referring to B from the Hidden Cloud Village. I'm assuming whoever wrote this is referring to a killer name B. Why would Killer B be connected to this house in the middle of nowhere here in the Land Of Fire."

**Kiba:** "Yeah, isn't he not allow to leave the Cloud Village ? And why would he snoop around here in the Land Of Fire ?"

**Rock Lee:** "Exactly. Also, this letter mention someone else name Kira. I honestly don't have much to say about this. I don't know if this Kira being among some group is a bad thing or not ? Is this Kira a retrieve ally or friend or a threatening individual to this group. It's a mystery I can't solve."

**Naruto: **"What about the rest ? What does Beware and Me Ti Dough-Ty Walker even mean ?"

**Rock Lee:** "I don't know either. But my guess is whoever wrote it tried to warn someone or something. And Me Ti Dough-Ty Walker may be some random name of something. And this letter ends saying to travel north and that hope is a splendid thing, whatever that means."

After that the trio left the room and walked towards the last room down the hall. When they open it, there was nothing inside but a pool of dryed blood.

**Kiba: ***sniff sniff* "That's dry blood all right."

**Naruto: **"Was someone murdered or injured here ?"

**Rock Lee****: **"Don't know. And I don't think I want to know."

Then Naruto notice the window in the room is the same window the figure was standing while he was outside.

**Naruto: **"That's the same window the figure was standing by while I was outside."

**Kiba: **"There's no one in here."

**Rock Lee: **"Kiba's right. We checked all the rooms and all the windows are nailed shut, so it's impossible for someone to get out."

**Naruto: **"But I swear I saw something up here."

**Kiba: **"I told you Naruto that you were just hallucinating. Now let's head downstairs shall we ?"

The trio headed downstairs and sat around the fireplace after their investigation. The thunderstorm continued as it got dark, the trio laid down on the floor and tried to get some sleep, but none of them are tired. Then all of a sudden, they heard footsteps going up the stairs. It sounded like there were several people moving back and forth, back and forth. Kiba called out to whoever is making those footsteps.

**Kiba: **"Who's up there ?!"

The footsteps stopped. Then they heard a woman's scream. The scream turned into a groan and died away. Blood began to drip from the ceiling into the room where the Ninja trio are huddled. A small red pool formed on the floor and soaked into the wood, causing the trio to jump up from the ground and taking out their Kunai from their pockets.

**Kiba: **"Seriously who's up there ?!"

**Naruto: **"Should we go upstairs ? There's a women screaming for help."

**Rock Lee: **"Wait Naruto it isn't a good idea to go up there. And besides, it's too late. It sounded like she has been murdered."

A door upstairs crashed shut, and again the woman screamed.

"Not me !" she cried. It sounded like as if she was running, her high heels tapping wildly down the hall.

"I'll get you !" a man shouted, the floor shook as he chased her. Then silence.

**Naruto: **"She still alive !"

**Rock Lee: **"Wait Naruto !"

Before the trio could leave the room the man who had shouted earlier began to laugh. Long peals of horrible laughter filled the house. This scared the trio to the point they backed into the corner of the wall. The laughter went on and on until the trio thought they would go mad. When it finally stopped, Naruto, Kiba, and Rock Lee heard someone coming down the stairs dragging something heavy that bumped on each step. The trio took out their Kunai ready to throw at whoever is coming downstairs. They heard him drag it through the front hall and out the front door. Even though the trio just heard the sounds and saw the door open and shut, they couldn't see who's making it. The door opened; then it slammed shut. Again, silence.

Suddenly a flash of lightning filled the house with a green blaze of light. A ghastly face stared at the Ninja trio from the hallway. Then came a crash of thunder. Terrified, Naruto, Kiba, and Rock Lee broke one of the windows in the room and ran outside into the storm.

In the early morning, Naruto, Kiba, and Rock Lee made it back home in the Leaf Village. Since then the trio never forget the horror they withness in the old abandoned house.


	6. A Weird Blue Light

**• A WEIRD BLUE LIGHT •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Late one night after the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Arlong and his pirate crew, Luffy and his pirate crew are heading to the Grand Line with their ship The Going Merry, hoping to make their dreams come true.

While the rest the crew were eating dinner, Usopp, the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, was outside getting some fresh air. Then all of a sudden he lead out a horrible shriek which startled the rest of his crew. They all headed outside to see what happen.

**Sanji**: "Usopp did you just scream ?"

**Nami**: "Usopp what's wrong ?!"

Then their captain, Monkey D. Luffy came running by Usopp's side, who had fallen to his kness while his teeth are chattering.

**Luffy**: "Usopp ! What's going on ? Why are acting like this ?"

While the crew is distracted by Usopp's strange behavior the swordsman of the crew Roronoa Zoro, shouted to the rest of the crew.

**Zoro**: "Hey you guys you better take a look at this."

In front of their ship, is a old-fashioned Schooner, with a big black flag with the image of a flaming skull and crossbones, that was passing by them. The ship was giving out a sort of weird, pale-blue light that lighted up every nook and cranny of it.

The crew of that ship were pulling ropes and doing other work, and they paid no attention to the Straw Hat Pirates, they didn't even glance at them. As the Straw Hat Pirates take a good look at the crew and noticed they all had ghastly bleeding wounds, but their faces and eyes were those of dead men.

While the crew are staring in fear, their Captain over came his own fear and shouted at the ghostly crew.

**Luffy**: "HEY ARE YOU THE GUYS THAT SCARED USOPP ?! IF YOU ARE THAT WASN'T VERY NICE OF YOU TO SCARED ONE OF MY CREWMATES !"

This greatly terrified the rest of Luffy's crewmates as they don't want the ghostly pirate crew's attention.

**Usopp**: "LUFFY NO ! PLEASE, DON'T BRING THEIR ATTENTION TO US."

**Nami**: "LUFFY ! ARE YOU INSANE !?

**Sanji**: "DO YOU WANT THEM TO KILL US ALL ?!"

**Zoro**: "Pipe down, they're still not looking at our direction."

Then all of a sudden the ghostly schooner vanished in front of their eyes. After all that the Straw Hat Pirates call it a night, not before locking all their doors. Ever since then, the early members of the Straw Hat Pirates couldn't explain what they just saw, it's been that way ever since.

During his 2 year training, Luffy told his teacher, Silver Rayleigh, known as the "Dark King", and the former first mate of the Roger Pirates, about his ghostly encounter before him and his crew entered the Grand Line.

**Rayleigh**: "The ghostly ship you saw were the ghosts of "Great Gold Pirate" Woonan's pirate crew. They were a great pirate crew in the East Blue Seas, their captain Woonan earned a bounty of 60,000,000, which was among the highest within East Blue. He was said to earn third of the world's gold. One day, Woonan disbanded his crew and headed home, but his now former crew didn't want to quit pirating, so they decided to head to the Grand Line to find the One Piece and become the greatest pirate crew in the world. On their way they end up being attacked by a fleet of Navy ships who were tracking down Woonan after word got out that he was heading home. The crew were completely annihilated. The Maines never caught Woonan, who disappear after his crew's demise. Since then, there have been pirates who have seen a blue lighted pirate ship filled with ghosts before they enter the Grand Line."

**Luffy**: "Have you also seen this ghost ship too Rayleigh ?"

**Rayleigh**: "Yes, back in our early days before we set sail to the Grand Line, it was a terrifying experience. Later on I found out who the pirate crew was after learning about Woonan from a man name Ganzo, who was Woonan's childhood friend. He showed me Woonan's old pirate flag that he keeps as a memo, the flag has the same skull and crossbone the ghost ship has in their main flag, a flaming skull with crossbones. Later on I found out about Woonan's pirate crew's dismise in an old newspaper."

Two years later, Luffy would tell this revelation to his crewmates who were there that night, now understanding their ghostly encounter. That'll be the last time they ever spoken about the ghost ship, as they put their main focus on sailing to the New World and finding the One Piece. As for the Ghostly Pirate Crew, they were seen now and then in the same spot with the same crew, spotted by pirates who are heading to the Grand Line.


	7. Somebody Fell From Aloft

**• SOMEBODY FELL FROM ALOFT •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

When first joining the Marines, Koby and Helmeppo started out as Marine chore boys at the 153rd Branch in Shells Town. Later on Vice Admiral Garp would take these two under his wings after he was impress by their bravery when they confronted former Marine Captain "Axe Hand" Morgan. Morgan was known for abusing his rank, making people pay high taxes, and killing his own men if they do not obey his orders.

Since then Koby and Helmeppo went through harsh training under Garp, hoping both will become fine Marines fighters within the Navy. One day, Garp's personal Marine crew where order to drop off food supplies to a Navy Base in Paradise, which is the name of the first half of the Grand Line. But that night Vice Admiral Garp and his right hand man, Bogard, head to Marineford to talk with Fleet Admiral Sengoku about a "certain pirate crew". Sengoku send in Vice Admiral Onigumo in place of Garp. Vice Admiral Onigumo is a tall and scary looking man with a cold face, semi-closed eyes, and long brown hair, usually seen smoking, and wears a war helmet with a traditional Japanese dragon on it.

After dropping the the supplies off, Garp's crew and Onigumo head back to their navy base. When it became nighttime the crew sailed through a dripping black fog.

**Koby**: "It's so dead calm."

**Helmeppo**: "Not even a breath of fresh air."

The ship just lay there wallowing in a trough, a-rolling and a-rolling, going nowhere.

While Koby and Helmeppo are sitting around doing nothing, the crew was scattering around one place and another. It was quite as it could be. Then all at once -- WHACKO ! This thing hits the deck right in front of Vice Admiral Onigumo ! Onigumo let's go a screech that turn every Marines blood cold and he falls to the ground as he fainted. A Marine starts yelling that somebody has fallen from aloft. Laying out there just forward of the wheel was someone or something dressed in a Marine outfit with a bullet wound on his upper body, which was oozing out blood. Because of the bullet wound they thought one of their own was shot but nobody heard a gun fire and there was no enemy at sight.

Koby ran and fetched a big light from the cabin so he and his fellow Marines could see who it was. They kind of straightened him out to get a good look at his face. He was a big fella with dark blonde hair. But nobody knew who he was or what he was doing up there at least nobody was saying.

Vice Admiral Onigumo just recovered from fainting, Koby tried to get something out of him.

**Koby**: "Vice Admiral Onigumo do you know this Marine ?"

All he did was jabber away and keep rolling those big, wild-looking eyes of his. This a very unusual behavior coming from someone like Onigumo, who always been a serious type of person.

Everbody was getting more and more excited. We all wanted to carry the body into the cabin as quickly as we could. But there was something weird about this Marine's corpse, as if it wasn't real. Every Marine wasn't so sure about getting rid of it that way.

**Helmeppo**: "Could he be a stowaway dressed as a Marine ?"

**Koby**: "There's no way he could have stole away on board because the ship was so filled with so much lumber that there was no space for a living thing to hide for 3 days, which is how long we have been out. Even if it was a stowaway what was he doing on such a dirty day ? There was no reason for anyone to be up there. There was nothing to see."

**Helmeppo**: "True, but what are we going to do with this body we just can't leave it here until we make it back to base."

**Koby**: "Yeah, aren't you guys supposed to carry him inside ?"

**Fellow Marine**** 1**: "There is no way we're carrying this body inside."

**Fellow Marine 2**: "Yeah there's something wrong with this body, that we don't even want to touch him at all."

Nobody wanted to carry him inside and nobody made a move. Koby and Helmppo tried coaxing their fellow Marines, but that didn't do any good. Then all of a sudden Vice Admiral Onigumo started shouting...

**Vice Admiral Onigumo**: "HE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS IF HE DIDN'T QUESTION MY ORDERS ! HOW CAN HE HESITATE ! WHEN HE HAS TO PROTECT THE FUTURE, FROM A CRIMINAL WHO IS TRYING TO ESCAPE ?! I HANDLE HIM ONCE, I CAN HANDLE HIM AGAIN !"

Vice Admiral Onigumo used his Devil Fruit Powers to grow three pairs of spider-like arms from his hair. He picks up the body, and staggers over the railing with it. He was about to throw the body overboard, when all of a sudden the Marine's body wraps its two big, long arms around Vice Admiral Onigumo's spider-like arms, and over they go together !

Then on the way down, one of them starts laughing in a horrible way. Koby yelled to launch the boat, but nobody would get into a boat, not on a foggy night like this, and especially what they just witness. The Marines threw a couple of life preservers after them, but everybody knew they wouldn't help. So that was that. Or was it ?

After what the Marines just saw that night, they head straight forward to Marineford and report to Garp on what just happened that night while dropping off food supplies, and the fate that fell upon Vice Admiral Onigumo. When they arrived, Garp's Marine crew split into groups and went looking for him. Koby and Helmeppo and a few of their fellow Marines found him standing outside of Sengoku's office. Koby explain to him what happened that night and Vice Admiral Onigumo's current status. Garp explain to them about an incident that happen during the Buster Call on Enies Lobby, which involves the Straw Hat Pirates fighting members of CP9. There was a fight between Rob Lucci and Straw Hat Pirate Captain and Garp's Grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, which briefly took place on a Marine Buster Call ship.

**Garp**: "Onigumo order to destroy that said Buster Call ship with one thousand comrades onboard just to kill Straw Hat Luffy. That Marine's corpse you saw that night, used to be on Vice Admiral Onigumo's ship under his leadership during the Buster Call. The Marine question Onigumo's orders about killing their fellow comrades just to kill one pirate, and ask if there was any other way. Onigumo is a firm believer of Absolute Justice, because of that Onigumo shot him in cold blood. Onigumo believed that they must sacrifice anything to defeat what is defined as "evil". Though Straw Hat Luffy survive the blasts from Onigumo's ship cannons and escaped along with his crew, making the dead Marine's "sacrifice" pointless. Vice Admiral Onigumo didn't receive any punishment for his actions. And it's been that way until now."

**Helmeppo**: "So that Marine's corpse we saw that night must of been that Marine that question Vice Admiral Onigumo's orders."

**Koby**: "So in the end, that decease Marine took care of things in his own way."

**Garp**: "If he was a ghost that came back, that's what he was-- if there be things like ghosts."


	8. The Little Black Dog

**• THE LITTLE BLACK DOG •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Wario said that a little black dog followed him wherever he went. But he was the only one who saw it. So people in the Mushroom Kingdom thought he was crazy. To drive the dog away, he'll munch at it, dash at it, and throw rocks at it. But the dog always came dog. The first time Wario saw that dog was the day he fought Waluigi. Wario was a young man back then, Wario and Waluigi had been feuding for years.

One day, Wario saw Waluigi coming at him with a Home-Run Bat. Wario saw him just in time and threw a smart bomb at him. Waluigi was badly injured after the impact, and was hospitalized. Waluigi's black dog was with him before Wario threw the smart bomb at him. Waluigi's dog bark and snarl at Wario. Annoyed by the Waluigi's dog, Wario threw a Gooey Bomb at it and a few seconds later it exploded, the dog die afterwards. There wasn't much law enforcement in those days, so Wario wasn't arrested. After that incident, the feud between Wario and Waluigi came to an end, with Wario emerging victorious. Wario went on with his live. He never heard from Waluigi ever since he was hospitalized nor does he know if he's still alive or not.

But all night he heard Waluigi's dog outside his cabin, scratching on his door and barking to be let in.

**Wario**: "I must be imagining this. I bombed that dog in the past, it's dead."

But the next morning Wario _saw _the dog. It was waiting for him outside. From then on there was not a day when he didn't see it. And there wasn't a night when he didn't hear it scratching on his door, barking to be let in. From then on Wario was always finding black dog hairs on his sofa, on the floor, in his bed, even in his food. And the house and the yard stank of dog. That's what Wario said. Whenever somebody told him there wasn't any dog to see he would say.

**Wario**: "Just because you can't see it and hear it like I do, doesn't mean I'm crazy. You'll believe me if this happen to you."

Things went on like that for many years. Then one morning in the middle of the winter his neighbors haven't seen him for weeks. When one of them went to go check on him. Wario wasnt there. A day or so later they found his body laying in the snow in a field back of his house. Wario had penty of enemies and rivals, at first people though that somebody might have killed him. But there wasn't a mark on his body. And there weren't any footprints out there, except Wario. The doctor said Wario probably died of old age. But there was something odd about Wario's death. When his neighbors found him there were black dog hairs on his clothes. There were even a few on his face. It smelled like a dog had been out there. No one in the Mushroom Kingdom has even seen a black dog. The only time they have was years ago when Waluigi used to have a pet black dog before he was hospitalized by Wario.


	9. Clinkity-Clink

**• CLINKITY-CLINK •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

There was an old lady in the Mushroom Kingdom that got sick and died. So the neighbors got a grave digger to dig a grave for her. And they had a cough and made and they placed it in her living room. As was a tradition they washed her body and dresser up in the her best clothes and put her in the coffin. When she died her eyes were wide open, staring at everything and seeing nothing. The neighbors found two old silver dollars on her dresser and they put them on her eyelids to keep them open. They lit candles and set up with her so that she would not be too lonely on that first night that she was dead. The next morning a preacher came and said a prayer for her. Then everybody start heading home. While everbody was not watching, a Toad took the silver coins from her eyelids.

**Toad**: "She doesn't need these anymore."

He looked at the dead woman. With her eyes wide open, he felt she was staring at him, watching him hold her coins. It gave him a creepy feeling. Creeped out he took off and headed home. She was later buried without her coins. When the Toad got home, he put the two silver dollars in a tin box and shook it. The coins made a cheerful rattling sound, but the he wasn't feeling cheerful. Toad wouldn't forget those eyes looking at him. When it got dark a storm came up, and the wind started blowing. It blew all around the house. It came in through the cracks and around the windows, and down the chimney.

BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O! it went. _Bizee, bizee, _BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O ! The fire flared and flickered and casted evil-looking shadows on the walls. Toad laid there thinking about the dead woman's eyes staring at him. The wind blew stronger and louder and the fire flared and flickered, and popped and snapped, and he got more and more scared. Suddenly he heard another sound. Clinkity-Clink, clinkity-clink, it went. Clinkity-clink, clinkity-clink. It was the sliver dollars rattling in the tin box.

**Toad**: "Hey ! Who's taking my money ?"

But all he heard was the wind blowing, _Bizee, bize, _BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O ! and the flames flaring and flickering, and snapping and popping, and the coins going _Clinkity-clink, clinkity clink. _Toad leaped out of bed and locked the door. Then he hurried back. But his head barely touched the pillow when he heard, _Clinkity clink, clinkity clink_. Then he heard something way off in the distance. It was a voice crying, "Where is my money who's got my money whoooo ? whoooo ?"

And the wind blew _Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O ! _And the fire flared and flickered and snapped and popped, and the money went Clinkity clink, clinkity clink.

Toad was really scared. He got out of bed again and pout all the furniture against the door, and he put a heavy iron skillet over the tin box. Then he jumped back into bed and covered his head with his blankets. But the money rattle louder than ever, and way off a voice cried, "Give me my money ! Who's got my money ! Whoooo ? Whoooo ?" And the wind blew and the fire flared and flickered and snapped and popped, and Toad shivered and shock and cried, "Oh, Lordy, Lordy !"

Suddenly the front door flew open, and in walked the ghost of the dead woman with her eyes wide open, staring at everything and seeing nothing. And the wind blew Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O ! and the money went Clinkity clink, clinkity clink, and the fire flared and flickered and snapped and popped, and the ghosts of the dead woman cried, "Oh where is my money who's got my money whoooo ? whoooo ?" And Toad said "Oh Lordy, Oh Lordy !"

The ghost could hear her money going Clinkity clink, clinkity clink, in the tin box. But her dead eyes couldn't see the box so she reached out with her arms and try to find it. Groping all over the place, while Toad layed in bed hiding underneath his blanket. The wind went Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-O-O-O ! and the money rattled, Clinkity clink, clinkity clink_!_ and the fire flared and flickered and snapped and popped, and Toad shivered and shook and moaned, "Oh Lordy, Lordy !" And the woman cried "Give me my money ! Who's got my money ? whoooo ? Whoooo ?" Then Toad felt the woman's hand on his head...

YOU'VE GOT IT !


	10. The Bride

**• THE BRIDE •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Toadette and Toad just got married. After the wedding ceremony, there was cake, music, contests and games. When they got to playing hide-and-seek, the bride, Toadette, found a chest she can hide in, located in the woods behind a big bush.

**Toadette**: "They'll never find me in here."

While Toadette was climbing into the trunk the lid came down and cracked her on the head, and she fell in unconscious inside. The lid slammed shut and locked. No one will ever know how long she called for help or how hard she struggled to free yourself from that chest. Everyone in the kingdom search for her and they looked almost everywhere, but no one's thought of looking behind the big bush in the woods. After a week her brand just now husband and all the others give her up for lost. Few years later, Link, the Hero of Hyrule, is on another of his Adventures. While traveling in the woods near the Mushroom Kingdom, he found a chest behind the big bush. At first Link thought he'll get an item that'll be useful on his journey. He open it and let a out a big scream. There lay the missing bride in her wedding dress, but by then she was only a skeleton.


	11. Rings On Her Fingers

**• RINGS ON HER FINGERS •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Rosalina had been in a coma more than a month after she was hit by one of Bowser's fireballs, during Mario's fight against Bowser in Dark Land. When the Doctor said she finally died she was buried next to a big tree on the top of a hill outside the Mushroom Kingdom. May she rested in peace, her friends thought after her funeral. But she didn't. That night Wario and Waluigi dug up her grave to steal whatever that's value on her corpse. When they reached her coffin and open it. Both Wario and Waluigi were right, Rosalina has something valuable on her, rings on her finger that glow as if they were alive. Wario took out his pocket knife and start piercing Rosalina's finger, all of a suddenly she stir and a few seconds later she sat up. This freaked out both Wario and Waluigi who jumped back and accidentally knocked over their lantern. They both heard Rosaline climb out of her grave. She move pasted Wario and Waluigi in the dark. Both Wario and Waluigi stood still in fright. Then Rosalina spoke to them.

**Rosalina**: "Who are you guys ?"

When Wario and Waluigi heard her "corpse" speak, the two started running the opposite directions of each other. Because it was so dark due to their lantern being knocked over, the two had no idea where they're going. Wario fell into Rosalina's grave on top of his packet knife, accidentally stabbing himself. Waluigi kept on running not knowing he's heading towards a cliff. While this is happening, Rosalina is shrugging her shoulders while walking and never once did she look back. Eventually Waluigi ends up falling off the cliff and hits his heads on a thick branch during the fall, cracking his skull open. Waluigi's body disappeared in the deep waters all that's left of him, is his hat and his blood all over the water's surface. As for Wario, he bleed to death, while Rosalina walked home.


	12. The Drum

**• THE DRUM ****•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

After competing in the Heavens Arena, Gon and his best friend, Killua, decide to stop by Whale Island, to say hello to his Aunt. When they arrived at Whale Island's harbor they saw a gypsy girl playing a drum. When the girl played the drum, a little mechanical man and woman came out of the drum and danced. Gon and Killua never seen such a drum. She looked at them and laughed.

**Gon**: "I wonder what's so funny that causing her to laugh ?"

**Killua**: "I bet she out of her mind, let's not bother her and get to your house."

When they got to the town, there was no one at sight. When they made it to Gon's house, Gon's Aunt wasn't home and neither was Ging and Mito's Grandmother. They looked around in town, and found no one. They went back to the harbor to find the gypsy girl, when they got there she was gone. Gon and Killua search all over the island for anybody besides them. When it got dark, they saw light coming from Gon's house. When they walk closer to Gon's house they saw the gypsy girl inside, but she had glass eyes that were glistening, and a wooden tail that was thumping on the floor.


	13. The Window

**• THE WINDOW •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

One dark cloudy night, Zelda woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep. She sat there on her bed in the darkness of her room watching the moon move across the sky. Suddenly something caught her eye. She saw two small yellow-green lights moving through the woods and coming down the hill getting closer to the castle yard. They looked like the eyes of some animal. But she could not make out what kind of a creature it was. The creature moved around the castle yard and a few minutes later, Zelda lost sight of it. Then she saw it crawling up the castle wall towards her window. It looked like a man, and yet it didn't. Zelda was terrified. She wanted to run from her room. But her door is a bit far away from her bed. She was afraid the creature would see her and break in before she could escape. When the creature turn and moved in another direction, Zelda rush to the door. But before she could open the door, it was back. Zelda found herself staring through the window are shrunken face like that of a Gibdo. It's yellow-green eyes gleamed like a cat's eyes. Zelda screamed at what she seeing. Then the creature broke the window glass, unlocked the window, and crawled inside. Zelda tried to flee, but the creature caught her. It twisted it's long, bony fingers into her hair, pulled back her head, and sank it's teeth into her throat.

Zelda screamed once more and fainted. All of a sudden, Link and a few guards burst into Zelda's room after hearing her screams. When the creature saw Link and the guards it fled. While Link and a guard tried to stop Zelda's bleeding. Three guards chased the creature up the hill and through the woods. The chase went on until the creature disappeared in a graveyard and lost sight of it. They looked around the graveyard for awhile, and headed back to the castle.

The next day after Zelda recovered from her wounds, she told Link and the guards that were there that night what happen last night before they came to her aid. One of the guards believed to be the work of an escaped prisoner from a small village near by, the villagers there believe that the escaped prisoner is a vampire, a creature of the night who feed on the living's blood. To further support his claim there have been reports of villagers found dead with holes on their neck and being completely pale due to the lack of blood.

Ever since that night, the castle has been heavily guarded by the castles guards whenever it became nighttime.

One night months later, Zelda was awaken by a scratching sound at the window. When she open her eyes, there was the same shrunken Gibdo face staring in at her. Luckily, the creature has been spotted by castle guard and altered Link and the other guards. They all chase he creature up the hills and through the woods. Link used his bow and arrow and manage to hit it on the right leg. But the creature managed to scramble over the graveyard wall and disappeared near an old burial vault.

The next day, Zelda, Link, and a few guards watched as the sexton of a small village's church opened the burial vault. Inside was a horrifying scene-- broken coffins, bones and flesh scattered everywhere on the floor. There was only one coffin that have not been disturbed. When the sexton open it, there lay the shrunken Gibdo faced creature that attacked Zelda. The creature still had the arrow on it's right leg where Link shot it. After finding the creature, Link and a few guards took the coffin containing the creature outside the vault. Then the sexton of the church built a roaring blaze and fed the shrunken Gibdo like creature to the flames. They all watch the body burn until nothing remained but ashes.


	14. Wonderful Sausage

**• WONDERFUL SAUSAGE •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**(Note: This takes place in an alternate very dark twisted story of Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma)**

One dark, rainy Saturday afternoon, Sōma Yukihira had a very bad argument with his father, Jōichirō Yukihira, over his cooking skills. Sōma lost his temper and killed Jōichirō. Then he ground him up into sausage meat and buried his bones under a big flat rock in his backyard. To keep the murder a secret, he told everyone that Jōichirō went to one of his long trips around the world. Sōma mixed his new sausage meat with pork, and season it with salt and pepper, added some sage and thyme and a bit of garlic.To give it a special flavor he boiled it in his cooking boiler for a while. He called it

" Yukihira's Special Sausage."

There was such a demand for his new sausage that Sōma buy the best hogs he could find and started raising his own pork, thanks to the help of Ikumi Mito, who is unaware of his murderous action. Sōma also kept a sharp lookout for humans who might make a tasty sausage meat.

Mayumi Kurase, Sōma close friend, came by to his shop to say hello and wanted to tell Sōma something. Before she could tell him whatever it is, Sōma grabbed her and ground her up. Hours later, Mayumi's friend, Aki Koganei, came by Sōma's shop. He asked Sōma the whereabouts of Mayumi, since both of them were supposed to hang out together today.

**Aki**: "Hey Sōma have you seen Mayumi ? we were supposed to hang out together after school but she hasn't stopped by my house."

**Sōma**: "Oh yeah she in the kitchen, she stopped by and volunteer to help me cook some meat."

**Aki**: "Really ?" (In her mind: "Jeez she could have told me to hangout some other day if she was going to volunteer at Sōma's shop.")

Right when Aki enter the kitchen, Sōma brutally stab her on the back and threw her into his grinder. Then Sōma notice Ikumi Mito standing outside the kitchen entrance. Ikumi, who stop by to see how Sōma business was doing, witness him throwing Aki's corpse into the grinder, causing her to tremble in fear.

**Ikumi**: "Sōma... Why ?"

**Sōma**: "Oh hi Meat Meat, has it been ?"

Said Sōma, who's making a Sinister grin.

**Ikumi**: "Why ?! Why did you just kill that girl ?!"

**Sōma****:** "It's for my Yukihira's Special Sausage, isn't it obvious ?"

**Ikumi**: "Your telling me, this whole time your Special Sausage is made from people ?!"

**Sōma**: "That's right, it all started when I had enough of my father telling me to further perfect my cooking skills, so I decided to cook up a perfect meal for him, with him as part of my ingredient. And he tasted not bad so I decided to share that to the world."

Then Sōma made an extremely psychotic face expression with a wider grin. This scared Ikumi deeply. Before she could run away, Sōma quickly grabbed her and beat her with a frying pan, and then he threw her into the grinder. Then one by one the people and their pets in Sōma's neighborhood began to disappear, due to them being part of Sōma's ingredient for his Yukihira's Special Sausage. But despite that, no one ever dreamed that Sōma had anything to do with it. Then one day Sōma made a big mistake. Ryoko Sakaki, Yūki Yoshino, and Megumi Tadokoro, three fellow classmates of Sōma, came by to say hello. Sōma beat Ryoko and Yūki to death then came after Megumi. Megumi couldn't believe the murderous actions done by Sōma. Sōma knocked Megumi to the ground, then grabbed her and started to drag her off to the sausage grinder. Megumi picked up the courage and broke loose, and ran out of the shop. Sōma chased after her waving a big Butcher knife. When people saw this they realized at once what had happened to all the missing people and pets in the neighborhood. An angry crowd gather at Sōma's food shop. No one knows for sure just what happened to Sōma that day. Some people say he was either fed to his hogs or his sausage grinder. Others say he manage to escape the angry mob and disappeared from society. But he was never seen again and neither was his Yukihira's Special Sausage.


	15. The Cat's Paw

**• THE CAT'S PAW •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Somebody has been stealing food from the refrigerator at Heights Alliance, where Izuku and his classmates reside. When the student had enough of waking up in the morning with the refrigerator being empty with half eaten food spilled all over the ground. They decided that a few of them should stay up for the night and catch the culprit. It was decided that Izuku, Bakugo, and Kirishima will guard the night. When it bcame nighttime, Izuku, Bakugo, Kirishima, camped behind the couch and waited for the culprit. They didn't have to wait long, for soon a black she-cats slunk in. She was the biggest cat that the trio had ever seen. When she open the refrigerator and start eating the food. Izuku, Bakugo, and Kirishima jump from behind the couch and tackled the cat. Together they held down the cat. While the trio yelled to the others to get up, the cat managed to break free and pounce on Bakugo. Bakugo grabbed the cat by the wrist and used his quirk and blew off one of her paws. Izuku, Bakugo, and Kirishima, we're pretty sure they heard a woman's scream right after Bakugo used his quirk on her. The cat began tearing around the room spitting and yowling. Then she ran out the door and vanished in the darkness of the night. When the trio turned on the lights, they stared at the cat's paw. Only it wasn't a cat's paw anymore. A woman's foot lay wriggling on the floor all shot up and bloody. Soon after that the rest of the classmates came rushing in when they saw the disembodied foot, some of the scream, and others were disgusted.

The next morning, they reported to the teachers on what happen last night and took the disembodied foot to the nurse who in turn give it to the hospital. When Izuku was taking out the trash. He overheard Aizawa talking to Recovering Girl how last night while he was heading home, he saved and took a female citizen, who was in front of the Heights Alliance building, to the hospital.

**Aizawa**: "She was missing a foot and was bleedin' pretty bad. The doctor got to her barely in time. People who were there when it happened said that she was spittin' and yellin' just like a cat."


	16. The Voice

**• THE VOICE •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Princess Peach had fallen to sleep after having a tea party with the Mario brothers. When she woke up in the middle of the night she heard a strange voice.

**The Voice**:_ "Peach__."_

It whispered.

**The Voice**: _"I'am coming up the stairs. I'am on the first step. Now I'm on the second __step."_

Princess Peach got scared and called for her guards, but they didn't hear, her and they didn't come.

Then the voice whispered.

**The Voice**: _"Peach, I'm on the top step. Now I'm in the hall. Now I'm outside your room."_

Then it whispered.

**The Voice**: "_I'm standing right next to your bed."_

And then.

**The Voice**: "_I'VE GOT YOU !"_

Princess Peach screamed, and the voice stopped. Her guards came rushing into Peach's room and turn on the lights.

**Princess Peach**: "Somebody is in here !"

The guards looked and looked. They searched all over Peach's room and the castle. And found nobody.


	17. "Oh, Susannah!"

**• "OH, SUSANNAH!" •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Few years ago, Birdo used to live in an apartment with Wendy O. Koopa. She ended up in a Halfway House due to a terrible experience that will traumatize her for years. After getting up from bed, Birdo stared outside through her window looking at the front yard and started to recall her terrible experience...

Birdo and Wendy O. Koopa, shared a small apartment in New Donk City. One night Birdo got back shopping with friends, the lights were out and Wendy was asleep. Birdo had almost fall asleep when she heard someone humming the tune to the song...

"Oh, Susannah!"

**Birdo****:** "Wendy, are you humming ? If so, can you please stop and get some sleep. It's too early to get up."

Wendy didn't answer, but the humming continued. Birdo became angry.

**Birdo: **"Cut it out ! It's not funny !"

When the humming still not stop, Birdo lost her temper. She jumped out of bed, pulled the covers off Wendy, and screamed. . . .

Wendy's head was gone ! Somebody had cut off her head !

**Birdo: **"I'm having a nightmare."

Birdo told herself.

**Birdo: **"When I wake up, everything will be all right. . . ."

Except, it wasn't a nightmare. Eventually Birdo came to her senses, and called the police. The police did an investigation on the incident, they never found the culprit who beheaded Wendy O. Koopa nor found her head. As for Birdo she was so traumatize by the event she ended up in a psychiatric hospital. Later on she transferred to the Halfway house she currently living in. After remembering all that, Birdo headed outside for a walk. While walking along side an empty road, Birdo stop and stared at the thick foresty woods. Birdo felt that something was watching her through the woods. Then she heard a humming that goes. . . .

"Oh, Susannah!"


	18. The Man In The Middle

**• THE MAN IN THE MIDDLE •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Wendy and Carla finished going on a mission and gotten on a train heading back to Fiore Kingdom were her Guild is located. They might arrived to the Kingdom very late at night since it's a long way back. The train was almost empty, the only people inside is Wendy and Carla.

**Wendy: **"Hope we get back home very soon."

**Carla: **"Same here, it's a bothersome that we're the only ones here."

**Wendy: **"Yeah, but at least we have each other."

Wendy smiled.

**Carla: **"Indeed."

Said Carla, as she smiled back.

When it got dark, the train stopped for a few minutes, and three tough looking men got on and are about to sit next to Wendy and Carla on the opposite side of the train car. Two of them were holding up the third, who looked drunk. His head rolled from side to side, and his legs refused to work. When they got him seated between them, his head came to rest on one of his shoulders. Wendy and Carla thought he was staring at them. Wendy and Carla pretended not to noticed. When the train made another stop, one of the men stood up.

**Man #1: **"Take it easy Erigor."

He said to the man in the middle (who is now identified as Erigor), and he got off. When the train made a third stop, Erigor's other friend stood up.

**Man #2: **"You'll be fine."

He said, and he got off. Now the only people left inside the car is Wendy, Carla, and the middle man, Erigor. Just as the train went around a sharp curve, Erigor fell to the floor next to Wendy and Carla. When they looked down at him, they saw a trickled of blood on the side of his head, just above it, a stab wound.


	19. The Cat In A Shopping Bag

**• THE CAT IN A SHOPPING BAG •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Long before she became Mayor of New Donk City. Pauline was on her way to the mall to do some Christmas shopping, then out of nowhere she accidentally ran over a cat. She could not bear to leave the corpse on the road for other cars to hit and squash. So she stopped, wrapped the cat in some tissue paper she had with her, and put it in an old shopping bag in the backseat. Pauline would bury it in the backyard when she got home. At the mall, she parked her car and walked inside. After Pauline finished shopping she head outside. Right when she existed the mall she noticed a woman breaking into the backseat of her car. When she managed to open the door, she took the shopping bag containing the dead cat. Then the woman quickly got into her car and drove away.

Pauline ran to her car and followed the woman. She managed to follow her all the way to her house without being spotted. While the woman parked her car on her driveway, Pauline parked hers across the street a few feet away from the woman's house. When the woman got off her car and start heading inside her house, she took a peek inside the shopping bag she stole. A look of horror crossed her face. She screamed and fainted. Her nearby neighbors heard her scream and ran outside, and found her lying on her porch.

One of her neighbors called an ambulance. A crowd gather in front of the woman's house. Pauline got out of her car and join in the crowd. The crowd watched as two attendants carried the woman away on a stretcher. But they left the shopping bag behind. Pauline picked up the bag and ran after them.

**Pauline: **"This is hers."

She said to one of the attendants.

**Pauline: **"It's her Christmas present ! She wouldn't want to lose it."


	20. The Bed By The Window

**• THE BED BY THE WINDOW •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

The three old men shared a room at the nursing home. Their room had only one window, but for them it was the only link to the real world. Merlon, who had been there the longest, had the bed next to the window. When Merlon passed away, the man in the next bed, E. Gadd, took his place; and the third man, Toadsworth, took Gadd's bed. Despite his illness, Gadd was a cheerful man who spent his days describing the sights he could see from his bed-- pretty girls, people walking, a traffic jam, children playing, a mall and other scenes of life outside.

Toadsworth loved to listen to E. Gadd. But the more E. Gadd talked about life outside, the more Toadsworth wanted to see it for himself. Yet he knew that only when E. Gadd passes away would he have his chance. He wanted to look out that window so badly that one day he decide to kill E. Gadd.

**Toadsworth: **"He is going to die soon, anyways, what's the difference would it make ?"

Toadsworth told himself. E. Gadd had a bad heart. If he had an attack during the night and a nurse could not get to him right away, he had pills he could take. He kept them in a bottle on top of the calves in between his bed and Toadsworth's. All Toadsworth had to do was knock the bottle to the floor where E. Gadd couldn't reach it. A few nights later E. Gadd passed away just as Toadsworth had planned he would. And the next morning Toadsworth was moved to the bed by the window. Now he would see for himself all the things outside that E. Gadd had described. After the nurses had left, Toadsworth turned to the window and looked out. But all Toadsworth could see was a blank brick wall.

**Toadsworth: **"It's not fair."

Toadsworth said to himself, as he's about break down in tears.

**Toadsworth:** "It's not fair... it's not fair... WHY ?!"

As Toadsworth lay crying on his bed, he realized that all his effort were for nothing, all he did is killed a man over a bed next to a window that only shows a brick wall.


	21. The Dead Man's Hand

**• THE DEAD MAN'S HAND •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

The students at the Death Weapon Meister Academy got along well with one another, except Maka Albarn. The trouble with Maka was that she was perfect. At least that is how it seemed to the other students. She was always friendly and always cheerful. Nothing ever upset her, except sometimes she gets annoyed by her roommate Soul, who sometimes do stupid things only for him to receive a Maka Chop. She's always seen frequently studying. Her School assignments were always on time, and always perfect. Maka was like an example of a hard working student.

Many of the student resented Maka. They would have liked to see her fail at something-- become frightened, or cry, or do something that showed she had weaknesses like they did. One night several students try to frighten Maka with a practical joke. They borrowed the hand of a corpse they had been studying in anatomy.The corpse used to be a former teacher at DeathWeapon Meister Academy name Sid Barret.

They went to Maka's room and tied the dead hand to the light cord in her closet. When she try to turn on the light, she would find herself holding a dead man's hand. "That would scare anybody," said one of the students. "If it doesn't scare her, nothing would."

After tying the hand in place, they went to the movies. When they got back, Maka was asleep. But when they didn't see her the next morning, they decided to find out what had happened. There was no sign of Maka in her room. But they soon found her. She was sitting on the floor in her closet staring at the dead man's hand and mumbling to herself. Maka didn't even look up. The "joke" had worked, but nobody was laughing. Since then the students stop resenting Maka after what they did to her.


	22. A Ghost In The Mirror

**• A GHOST IN THE MIRROR •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

There is a scary game that young Toads play in the Mushroom Kingdom, especially around October. They try to conjure up a ghost in their bathroom mirror. Many don't _really _believe that a ghost is going to appear. But they try to raise one anyway, for the fun and the entertainment. Some are willing to settle for any ghost, but others have a particular ghost in mind.

One of these is a ghost of a young female Shadow named Vivian, who is also known as Vivian Sirens and Bloody Mary. She used to be a resident from the older days of the Mushroom World. Many residents thought that she was a witch and was imprisoned until she passed away. Another of these ghosts is "_La Llorona_," the weeping Tostarenan who wanders the streets of Tostarena in the Sand Kingdom, looking for her lost children. Still another is a ghost by the name of Ashley, a young girl who died in an accident in Diamond City. Her ghost is one of the "vanishing hitchhikers." It is said that again and again she thumbs a ride home in a passing car, then vanishes before she gets there.

Here is how Ghost hunters try to raise a ghost:

**1: **Try to find a quiet bathroom, close the door, and turn off the lights.

**2:** While you stare at the mirror, repeat the ghost's name, usually forty-seven times or a hundred times. If any ghosts will do, they say "any ghost" in place of a name. If you do manage to raise one, its face will slowly replace your face in the mirror.

Some say a ghost is likely to be angry at being disturbed. If it gets angry enough, they say, it will try to shatter the mirror and come right after the player. But the player can always turn on the lights and send the ghost back to where it came from. And when that happens the game is over.


	23. The Curse

**• THE C****URSE** **•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Mario's brother, Luigi, was a tall, nervous man who was always looking around, as if he was in some kind of danger. After he told me the story about him and his friends I can understand why. Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff, were all having a smash bros night out. They had just 12 members at that point and were taking in two more: Marth and Roy.

One night in January, just about this time of year, the 12 of them took Marth and Roy out into the countryside for their initiation. They took them to an old deserted house where two young men had been murdered recently. Their murderer was still at large. They gave Roy a lighted candle and told him to go up to the third floor.

**Captain Falcon: **"Stay up there for an hour."

**Samus: **"Then come back down. Don't speak. Don't make any noise."

**Fox: **"If your candle goes out, carry-on in the dark."

From were they're standing, they could see the light from Roy's candle moving up the stairs to the second floor, then to the third. But when he got to the third floor, his candle went out. The smash gang guess that he had come to a drafty corner, and the wind blew it out. But when an hour went by and he didn't come down, they weren't so sure. The smash gang waited for 15 minutes and got more and more worried. So they sent Marth up after him. When Marth got to the third floor, his candle also went out. Again, the smash gang waited for 10 minutes then 20 minutes still no sign of either of them.

**Mario: **"Come on down !"

Said Mario, they didn't answer.

**Luigi:** "We should go up there and find them."

**Link: **"Yeah, plus it's getting late."

The smash gang armed themselves with flashlights, that Ness was carrying in his backpack, and headed inside the house. They went up the stairs through the living room. The house was quiet and dark as a graveyard. When they got to the second floor, they called out to Marth and Roy, but there was still no answer. When they got to the third floor, they walked into a great big open space like an attic. Marth and Roy weren't there. They found footprints in the dust, that leads to a room on the other side of the attic. The room was also empty. Then Ness noticed something that caught his attention.

**Ness****: **"Hey guys, you better take a look at this."

There was fresh blood on the floor next to the window that was wide open. It was about 25 feet to the ground, but there was no ladder rope insight that they could have used to get down. They search the rest of the house and the land around the house and found nothing. They decided that they were playing a trick on them. They figured that in some way they had escaped through the window and were hiding in the woods. The blood on the floor was to throw them off track. They guess that they'd bump into them in town with a lot of stories and a lot of laughs. But neither of the smash gang have seen Marth or Roy in town. A week has past and still no sight of Marth and Roy, so the smash gang decided to report to the police on what happen that night. The police did an investigation and search. They didn't find anything either, and after several weeks the search ended. No one knows what happened to Marth and Roy.

**Luigi:** "There isn't much more to tell. The police place a restricted area on that old deserted house. The strangest part came after we gone our separate ways. Some one must have placed a curse on us. Every year since then, around the time of that initiation, one of us has died or gone crazy. I'm the only one left and I'm in pretty good health. But there are times when I feel just a little peculiar. . . ."

AAAAAAAAAAH!


	24. The Church

**• THE CHURCH •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Yoshi is on his way home after his small fishing trip to the Donut Plains. All of a sudden a thunderstorm came up and it began to rain hard. Yoshi started looking for a place to take shelter. At first Yoshi came across an old house, probably as dry as a bone inside. But Yoshi knew for a fact that it was haunted, since Boos like to take resident to old abandoned houses, so he wasn't going to stay there. Yoshi continued walking until he spotted an old abandoned church standing all alone in a field. It hasn't been used in years. All the window glass was gone, but it still had sections of the roof intact. So Yoshi quickly ran inside. It was as dark as it could be in there. Yoshi groped around until he found a pew and sat down. It was nice and dry, just as he thought it would be, and he stretched out his legs and made himself comfortable. Suddenly there was a big flash of lightning, and Yoshi saw that he wasn't the only one in the church. There were Boos floating above almost every pew. They had their heads bowed as if they were praying, and they all were glowing bright white.

**Yoshi: **"These must be Boos floating in their shrouds."

Yoshi thought.

**Yoshi: **"They must have come in from some graveyard to get dry."

Yoshi jumped up and ran down the aisle as fast as he could, right smack into one of the Boos. The Boo and Yoshi went--

"BAA-A-AH!"

"AH-WO-WO-WO!"


	25. The Bad News

**• THE BAD NEWS •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Shōyō Hinata and Tobio Kageyama are both members of Karasuno High School's Boys' Volleyball Club. Hinata was inspired to play volleyball after he witnessed a Karasuno High volleyball player, nicknamed Little Giant, score against people bigger than him. At first Hinata doesn't know much about volleyball, but after learning the fundamentals and the basic moves of volleyball, Hinata eventually improves his volleyball skills. Later on he develops great speed and stamina, becoming the fastest volleyball player on his team. As for Kageyama, he started playing volleyball in his second year at Akiyama Elementary and eventually becomes a pro at volleyball both mentally and physically. When Kageyama played volleyball in middle school his teammates refer to him as the "King of the Court", for his impressive volleyball skills.

One day Kageyama mysteriously passed away, it was unknown what was the cause of his death. Months after his passing, Hinata got up early and head to the school's gym to practice. When he arrived to the gym he spotted Kageyama standing in front of the entrance.

**Hinata: **"Kageyama ?! Is that really you ?! How is this possible, I thought you died ?!"

**Kageyama: **"I have, but none of that matters right now. I'm here to bring you good news and bad news. The good news is that we get to play volleyball in Heaven and we have some fine volleyball teams.

**Hinata: **"Um, OK. That sound really great actually and what's the bad news ?"

**Kageyama: **"The bad news is that you are scheduled to serve tomorrow."


	26. Cemetery Soup

**• CEMETERY SOUP •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

On her way home from WarioWare, Inc. Ashley took a shortcut through the cemetery. There, sticking up out of the ground, she saw a big bone. Ashley picked it up and looked at it carefully.

**Ashley: **"This bone will make a great ingredient for my potion, I'll take it home."

When she got home, the first thing she did was put the bone in her pot. Then she add all kinds of liquid potions in the pot and started mixing it around. After she was done mixing, she sat down and begin to read a book from her bookshelf, since she doesn't have Red to talk to (who is out running errands).

**Ashley: **"O'Leary is dead and O'Riley don't know it. O'Riley is dead, and O'Leary don't know it. They both are dead in the very same bed, and neither one knows that the other one's dead. BA-ROOOM! BA-ROOOM!"

Suddenly, Ashley heard a small voice.

**Voice: **"Please give me back my bone."

Ashley paid no attention to the voice. Soon she heard the voice again.

**Voice: **"May I have back my bone, please ?"

Ashley continued reading, and didn't take any notice. In a little while, The voice spoke up once more. It was beginning to sound angry.

**Voice: **"**_Give me back my bone!"_**

Ashley still continued to read her book and muttered...

**Ashley: **"Some people are too impatient."

Once more the voice spoke. Now it sounded _very _angry, and it was so loud that the whole Mansion shook.

**_"I WANT MY BONE BACK !"_**

Ashley's hair turns grey-white and her eyes begin to glow red. She reached into her pot, and fished out the bone, and threw it out the window. In a voice just as loud, she shouted,

**_"TAKE IT !"_**

There was an eerie silence. Then Ashley heard footsteps scurrying away from the Mansion down the road towards the cemetery. Ashley got up and serve herself some soup.


	27. The Brown Suit

**• THE BROWN SUIT •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Kurenai Yūhi came to the funeral parlor to see Asuma Sarutobi's corpse. When she got there, the konoha undertaker lead her to the room where Asuma is located. When they enter the room, Kurenai right away took a quick inspection on Asuma's appearance.

**Kurenai: **"You did a great job. He looks just the way he always looked, except for one thing. Asuma is the type person who prefers to wear brown suits, so can you change this blue suit to a brown."

**Undertaker: **"That is no problem, I can easily change it."

When Kurenai returned later, Asuma was wearing a brown suit like she asked.

**Kurenai: **"Now that's more like it, and glad that you manage to find a brown suit."

**Undertaker: **"It was no trouble. You see, there is another man here who was wearing a brown suit, his widow thought a blue suit would be better. He was the same size as Asuma. So I give that man the blue suit and give Asuma the brown one."

**Kurenai: **"I see, I guess changing the clothes was a big job for you. Sorry you went through the trouble of changing his outfit."

**Undertaker: **"Oh it's fine, it was pretty easy actually. You see, all I did was exchanged their heads."


	28. Thumpity-Thump

**• THUMPITY-THUMP •**

**•**

**•**

**•**

The Toad guards of Princess Peach's castle won't go near the castle attic during the night. Cause every night they would hear a loud noise in the attic that goes, _thumpity-thump, thumpity-thump_.

No one knows what's causing that noise. Cause no Toad would dare go up to the attic. They feared that something terrifying is in that attic and would come after them if they enter.

One night the guards heard the noise moving all around the attic.

_T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ it went. They could hear it plain as day. They heard from every corner and center of the attic.

_T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ _T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ _T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ _T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ _T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ _T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ _T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump,_ _T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump_.

It was making the most awful racket the guards ever heard. It was more than they can stand. The guards headed to the attic armed with their spears. At first the guards were hesitate to enter, but eventually they picked up the courage and rush right in. Inside the attic was nothing but boxes and a chair.

"Is this chair the cause of all that noise?," said one of the Toad guards. Then the chair started to move in excitement. It jumped up and down like it had gone plumb crazy. "Hey could stop making all that noise ?" said a Toad guard.

**_T__humpity-thump, thumpity-thump_.**

Each of the Toad guards kept telling the chair to keep quiet, but the chair refuse. The chair continue to move louder than ever before.

**_THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP, THUMPITY-THUMP._**

**_THUMPITY-THUM__P_ED** so loud that the Toad guards are afraid that the chair is going to wake up the princess. Then one of the Toad guards found a shovel in one of the boxes, and used it to break the chair apart. After smashing the chair to pieces, the Toad guards swooped up every pieces of the chair then threw it in the dumpster outside.


	29. Conclusion

Before I give my conclusion here's a REMINDER:

**More Scary** **Stories To Tell In The Dark** **Is A Book By Alvin Schwartz and illustrated by Stephen Gammell and Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo and Anime / Manga characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Super Mario, Legend Of Zelda, Super Smash Bros, And WarioWare Franchise Are Made And Own By Nintendo**

**Naruto Own By** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Own By Eiichiro Oda**

**Fairy Tail Own By Hiro Mashima**

**My Hero Academia Own By Kohei Horikoshi**

Hunter x Hunter Own By Yoshihiro Togashi

**Food Wars!: Shokugeki no **Soma Own By Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki

Soul Eater Own By Atsushi Ōkubo

Haikyuu!! Own By Haruichi Furudate

So that's that. Like the first story I don't have much to say so yeah, and once again like the first story, sorry if there's any spelling errors or that I left out any words and all that.

See Ya.

"What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse."

\- Castlevania II: Simon's Quest


End file.
